


Caught

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Savage Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught by Sinister in the Savage Land, Charles is forced to do his bidding by locating Magneto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an AU take-off of the Savage Land finale from season two of the original animated series; because there is never enough Savage Land gayness. Written for a prompt over at firstclass100, but alas, this ended up being neither "First Class"-based, nor 100 words. Sigh.

Sinister has him tied to the wall with strong, ropey vines, his arms wrenched behind his back, his legs functional, yet numb due to the duration that he's been forced to hold this position. "It's a very small thing I ask of you, Charles," the other man says, baring sharp, pointed teeth; he is aptly-named. "Just reach into the vast recesses of that mind of yours and pluck the location of one lone mutant from its depths."

It's Magneto that Sinister wants, of course. He knows that the other man is also roaming the Savage Land, and also that Sinister likely suspects (correctly) that he and Charles got separated, though his plan to lure them both here using the other as bait in the first place was successful. Privately, Charles is glad that Magneto is still free, as there is more of a chance of him figuring out a way to summon aid. However, the lack of a Master of Magnetism in one of his prison cells seems to have left Sinister increasingly furious, an anger which he has begun to take out on Charles.

At first, Charles flat-out refuses altogether to cooperate; the lashes across his face and body with a whip borne by Sinister serve as proof that this plan was flawed. Now, he tries to remain even-voiced and calm, in spite of his rising anxiety, as he explains another potential road block to apprehending Magneto (this time, the truth). "As I've already explained, even with my powers at my disposal again, Magneto has ways of blocking my telepathy," he says, frowning up at Sinister's looming mass. "He's a very powerful mutant, and the rumors about his shielding abilities are quite true."

Sinister's smile gleams. "Now, here's the thing, Charles," he says conversationally. "I'm just not sure that that's true. I'm fairly certain if I provided you with the means to contact your friend Magneto, you would be able to find a way to him. I think you're just trying to play me for a fool again." At this, he brandishes the whip again, and Charles shrinks instinctively, in spite of himself. "Would you like me to remind you of what happens when you lie to me, Charles?"

Charles vacillates sharply, head bowed, ashamed. "That won't be necessary," he says softly. Then, when Sinister shows him a device rather similar - though more primitive - to Cerebro, including a tell-tale helmet, he sighs and nods, defeated. "I will help you to find him," he acknowledges, and Sinister beams.

"Wonderful." He claps his hands, and a couple of mutates hurry over, pawing at Charles until he is weakly thrust into a standing position, and then lurches towards the device. Once a mutate has placed the white belt around his waist that gives him access to his powers in this land, and then shoves him into the chair attached to the Cerebro-like machine, his wrists belted to the arms, Sinister gives him further instructions. "You will find Magneto in the machine. When you do, I will receive the information here," he says, and points to a small area on the expansive base of the machine where paper appears to have the ability to print out. Then, Sinister grips at Charles' face with a clawed hand, hard enough to bruise. "This is perhaps the most important thing," he rasps, and Charles' eyes narrow. "You will not use your powers against me. If you attempt to do so in spite of my warnings, I will kill you without a second thought. Do I make myself clear, Charles?" he asks, stroking at the other man's cheek.

Charles sighs in revulsion. "Crystal."

Sinister withdraws his hand, crossing his arms over his chest. "Good," he says simply, and then waves at a mutate to turn on the machine. The journey inside is rougher on his mind than Cerebro, even early models of Cerebro, and he's been cut off from his telepathic abilities for days, anyways, so the feeling is quite overwhelming. Still, Charles tries desperately to focus. He feels Sinister, of course, probably better than anything else, given his proximity and mutant abilities. The mutates, conversely, have weak signatures, to go with their artificially-created X-genes. He continues on. As the minutes pass, he can feel himself start to tire, like a car on its last dregs of fuel. It's too much, he starts to think desperately, he can't do this, not all at once, and what if he can't find Magneto anyways ... and then, suddenly, like a burst of energy, the knowledge of where, precisely where Magneto is comes to him.

'There. Right there,' Charles thinks, and then everything goes black. When he wakes several minutes later, arms still bound to the chair, head lolled back, he blinks warily up at Sinister, who laughs and pats him condescendingly on the shoulder. "See, Professor?" the caped man laughs, delighted at the success of his plan and also Charles' subservience. "That's all you had to do."

*

When Sinister's Nasty Boys drag a kicking and screaming Magneto into the Citadel behind them, Charles has resumed being chained up to the wall. He looks up at his friend, his eyes wide, watching Magneto struggle bitterly, to no avail.

Soon enough, the other man is chained next to him, though Sinister seems to find it prudent to add additional rope vines around Magneto's legs, his waist, and even his neck. "I'm sorry, Magnus," Charles murmurs to him when they have a moment to speak in relative solitude. Out of the corner of his eye, Charles can see Sinister congratulating his minions on a job well done.

Magneto inclines his head, and Charles fixates a little on the way the other man's uniform has been torn and dirtied, the signs of an obvious struggle. "There is no need for apologies, Charles," he tells the professor, who still looks unhappy. "I cannot fault you for needing to stay alive. I would have done far worse things in order to save you."

"You flatter me," Charles murmurs, and then straightens as best he can. "I have a feeling Sinister will force me to contact my students," he admits quietly, and Magneto peers at him intently. "I don't know if they're ready, Erik."

"They are," Magneto says simply, and he can't reach out and touch Charles, but his presence is nonetheless comforting. Charles smiles at him gratefully. "You have taught them well. They will do exactly what they need to do to save the day."

"Thank you, my friend," Charles says. He closes his eyes and reopens them, and Magneto is still there, looking concerned. "I only hope your faith is not misplaced."

"It never is," Magneto says matter-of-factly, and Charles knows that he believes what he says with every fiber of his being. That will have to be enough, then, he thinks, and shifts on his sore legs, trying to enjoy the fact that there's feeling in them still, while he can.


End file.
